inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ikaiyo
Ikaiyo (異界よ, Ikaiyo), feared throughout the world as "The Wanderer of the Silver Heavens", is a powerful shinyōkai, a demon born from parents with both high spiritual and demonic powers. His mother was a powerful Miko, as well as the mother of Kikyo and Kaede. He posses Shikigami followers, and is very skilled in the use of them, allowing him to command the living energy within all beings. Appearance Personality Synopsis Powers & Abilities *'Tremendous Speed:' Ikaiyo has shown the ability to move at amazing speeds, leaving behind several tangible afterimages when at full speed. He can even use these afterimages to distract his opponents, seeming as if there were numerous clones attacking him. He can also instantaneously close long distances without being detected by others. He could even dodge the swing of a warrior's blade, while the blade was held at his shoulder, appear behind the enemy and kill him without him even noticing. *'Shikigami:' Ikaiyo possesses a great skill in the mysterious power of Shikigami, and even has shikigami followers, similar to Kikyo, but his are silver instead of white. His speed in executing these spells is tremendous, and he can summon them in a instant, nonverbally, catching his opponents by surprise. :Hikarijōka (浄化の光, Purification by Light); A powerful shikigami power, created from Ikaiyo's holy powers sterning from his mother's side. This creates a silver colored insubstantial protector, usually in the case of an animal. In Ikaiyo's case, this mostly manifest as a hawk, sometimes several. This shikigami manifestation has the power to purify any demon it touches, although particularly strong ones can resist the effects of it. *'Full Hollow Form:' He has only transformed once into his true demon form, during an attack on his family. Due him being in the shadows, it still largely remains a mystery. In this form, he is an immense demon possessing ten tails and donning the muscle structure of a giant kitsune demon. He posses only one eye, which has a strange rippled pattern consisting of four concentric circles with three Mitsudomoe like patterns in the three circles closest to the pupil. ::Monstrous Yoki: His demonic aura has increased immensely in this form. He is practically immune for purification or Shinigami spells now, and a single roar can now cause a giant sphere of destruction and pressure. His yoki has become so evil and immense that he burns op his surroundings, and that his mere presence is able to kill humans or other creatures who posses a low amount of energy. His skin is so durable that it was able to withstand the combined powers of Tessaiga and Bakusaiga without receiving as much as a scratch. Yodaisaiga Yodaisaiga (依代牙, "fang representing a divine spirit" or "fang occupied by a god") is blade forged by Totosai, using the fang of Ikaiyo's father as a basis. Upon interacting with the merged spiritual and demonic power of Ikaiyo, it transformed into a unique blade that is unlike any other weapon in the feudal world. It's actual powers lie in the fact that is both effective against demons and other creatures, due Ikaiyo's merged energy. It looks like a japanese longblade daishō with a silver blade, and black hilt which is decorated with white wrappings. It is said that in stand on equal power with the three Swords of Supreme Conquest. :*'Purification:' Similar to Bakusaiga's corrosive powers, Yodaisaiga appears to manifest a form of purifying wave attack, an interesting manifestation of Ikaiyo's own power of purifying aura as a sword attack. Kanna comments that Hakudoshi would suffer the same affliction should he absorb any demon wounded by Yodaisaiga. If there are any significant limits to the effects of the purifying power they are not known - even the fully transformed body of Hakudoshi was unable to stop or quench the effect and only avoided it by abandoning pieces to destruction. :::Amaterasu (天照, Illuminating Heaven); A technique that molds Yodaisaiga's mixed energy into a flame technique of unimaginable force. These jet-black flames are said to be even hotter then the sun, and are controlled by Ikaiyo's thoughts, going wherever he wants them to. It is said that these flames burn through every possible material, including fire itself, and they destroy "everything before his Ikaiyo's eyes". Amaterasu is said to burn for seven days and seven nights, and cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods. Sesshōmaru himself was impressed by this technique, and noted that it would be best to avoid the technique, as it would be even lethal to him. Trivia *Ikaiyo's name is derived from different meanings. "Ikai" (異界) means "Spirit World, the Next World", while "Yo" (よ) means I; together forming "I, the Spirit World", which refers to the mystery surrounding Ikaiyo. This also a bit of a contradiction to his partner Kanna's name, which means "godless World". *Amaterasu was based upon [[w:c:naruto:Amaterasu|a technique of Naruto with the same name]], both being named after the Japanese deity of the sun.